Hyuga Kirara's Entry Test
'Participants' Hyuga Kirara 'Title: Entry test 5-13-15' UnaruInuzuka: Theme: Your mission was to sneak into a bandits camp and seal a document that would help your village greatly. You have one person with you in this endeavor and you both slip in undetected. Just as you notice the documents location however a warning call from one of the men alerts the camp. There are a few rogue shinobi in this camp and one sends lighting out across the ground towards you and another had snagged and captured your teammate. React. Guest_XKiraraHyuugaX: -Kira and another shinobi ahd just recieved a misson that would help improve their village greatly. The mission itself seemed simple. Retreive a scroll from a bandits camp and bring it back safely, but all shinobi know that no mission is easy as anything can go wrong in a matter of seconds. Her shinobi attire consisted of the standard hyuuga female outfit and shoes, her bottom half of her face covered in a black mask and the kunai pouch located on her right leg. Her hair tied back in a braid and the forehead protector located around her neck. She and her comrade had slipped into the camp undectected. She motions to her teammate and comrade to split up and look for the scrolls location and with that they split apart and begin their search. As she located the document, she heard a warning cry from one of the bandits and curses under her breath. The cry had awoke the entire camp, she knew there were a few rouge shinobi amoungst them. If she and her teammate fought together they would stand a better chance against these bandits and rouge shinobi. She took the documents and hid them in her pouch before disappearing out of the tent. She began looking for her teammate only to find him captured, as she sees this she senses chakra behind her and turns only to see a rouge shinbi send lightning across the ground toward her, she jumps into air and onto a branch of a tree luckily above where she once stood. As she stood on the branch she began forming the hand seals for the Subsititution Justu, her true self being replaced with a clone and jumps away. She was heading towards the area he comrade being held at. The Rouge shinobi that was holding her comrade was focused on the clone fighting his comrade to notice her coming up behind him. She knew that the documents safety was top priority and had to be safely returned, but her comrade was captured. She watches the rouge's movments with catious eyes. If she attacked from behind she could risk getting her comrade injured, but if she were to do a frontal assault she would get him killed. With a deep breath she lunged at the rouge from behind and stabs him through the chest with her kunai not giving him the time to react. Once reunited with her comrade she began to run along the forest's tree line. If they make it past the half way point, they would be a lot safer than they are now. So with a glance to her comrade she began speeding up.Her comrade, a bit injured knew that they needed to re group, he kept up with her speed up while on high alert- 'End Results:' Given Genin Application.